The present invention relates to an improved game board for playing the game of chance known as "bingo" wherein each one of a number of players has at his disposal an individual playing-card section on which numbers selected at random are grouped in rows and are marked off by the player as the respective numbers are drawn, until according to the rules one of the players has the particular combination on his card, i.e. "bingo".
The purpose of the present invention is to make cheating in bingo games more difficult. Although there is no evidence that cheating actually takes place in the bingo gambling business it cannot be denied that the possibilities of cheating exist. The manner in which this game has hitherto been played, provides the organizers of the game with the best possibilities of cheating at bingo as they have an opportunity to control the numbers to be drawn or most likely to be drawn during the game.